Kidnapped
Kidnapped 17-18th September 1837 Sparrow awoke "who's there." He said looking into the darkness "Its me your majesty." Jane said walking out of the shadow, Sparrow sat up in the bed "I have some news from Bowerstone." She said sitting in the chair next to the bed "How did news reach you from Bowerstone so quickly?" Sparrow asked noticing his sister in law look away "Balverines." He said "How long have you been one?" "About 5 years." She said turning back to him "Please don't tell my father." Sparrow nodded his head "I won't tell your father but tell me, what news do you have from Bowerstone?" Jane smiled "Elizabeth gave birth to twins one girl and one boy." Sparrow smiled at the news of his children's birth "Unfortunately." Sparrows expression changed "what's wrong?" Jane cleared her throat "One of the twins a the baby girl was delivered stillborn." Sparrow sat in silence "I'll get you a drink." "How is Elizabeth and Logan doing?" Walter asked Elvira "She is sleeping and Logan is fine." Walter nodded before walking away. Ten minutes later Elvira walked into her room. "Well the great hero now has another child lets hope it passes the ten year mark." Elvira turned around "You heartless bastard, how did you get into the castle?" Reaver shook his head "A magician never reveals his secrets." Elvira sat behind her desk and slowly reached for her gun "So tell me why are you here?" She said and he smiled a smile that gave her the chills "To see the Queen and I wouldn't even think about touching that gun." Elvira pulled her hand from under her desk. "The Queen has just gave birth she is sleeping she will see you in a few days, now please, go with the King in Driffield and the Queen having given birth I am effectively running the Kingdom and the last thing I want is you running around the place." Reaver did as he was told and left the room but before he did he turned to the mayor and said "This Kingdom won't be around for long not if the Southstone Confederacy has anything to say about it. Tatty bye." And he closed the door behind him. Sparrow awoke the next morning and got dressed thier was a knock at the door "Enter." Sparrow said "Your majesty." A guard said holding out a letter "This arrived for you." The guard said as Sparrow took the letter and read it. Later that day Elvira walked into Avos Sanctuary "Lord James how are you?" She said "I'm alright." He replied "Where is the King?" She said looking around "He was sent a letter from someone called Theresa." "Oh" Just then one of the monks stood beside Lady Anne's coffin "Ladies and gentlemen today we gather to celebrate the life of Anne Kathrine Mary Blacksmith. Now her only child Lord James will say a few words." Lord James stood on the other side of the coffin "My mother was a strong willed and opportunistic woman who would do anything for the people of both Oakfield and Driffield. She was the only person who pushed me to marry my wife Elizabeth and she spoilt her grandchildren Edward, Elizabeth, Edmund and Jane. So I say thank you for everything." "And I belive that the Queen was unable to attended so Miss Elvira Grey, Mayor of Bowerstone is here to represent her majesty 'In Rookridge ' Sparrows horse stopped outside of the old Temple of Shadow. He looked up at the Old Kingdom structure and walked towards the entrance "THERESA ARE YOU HERE?" He shouted the only sound was the wind blowing through the ruins. As he was about to leave he was stopped by a single man in black and red armour "Who are you?" He asked "where is Theresa?" "She's not coming and now you have a meeting to attend to." Sparrow made a run for the exit but was struck by a stun spell and a powerful lone at that. Sparrow awoke within the main chamber of the Temple of Shadows "Here he is your majesty." Sparrow looked up at the Queen of Blades "Thank you Skorm you may leave." Sparrow watched as the man walked away "Now hero king what shall I do to you torture you, Enslave you no kill you yes that's it kill the first king and possibly the last living defendant of the bloodline after I kill you're son as well." Sparrow upon hearing about the threat on his sons life made for the Queen of Blades throat but she was to fast and drove her dagger into his side "Typical hero always doing the right thing." She then raised her arms and aimed and using a force push spell caused the entrance to the camber to collapse and then vanished leaving Sparrow alone and injured. As Sparrow got to his feet and drank a health potion a blinding white light engulfed the room and Sparrow closed his eyes.